divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry and Eleanor's House
Henry and Eleanor's House is a location in the Crow's Nest district of Aleroth that can be accessed during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. It is situated across the road from Servus and Alina's House and the Sewer Tunnels entrance in the southwest area of the district. __TOC__ Description This house belongs to Henry and Eleanor, the chef and wife you may have met near the shipwreck on Sentinel Island during Divinity II: Ego Draconis. They also own the Phoenix Inn in the Great Market district, which is currently being run by their son, Ricky. He says that they left on a ship and haven't returned. Considering their continued absence, and Damian's violent invasion of the island, one may speculate that they are dead. In Eleanor's case, death can be confirmed by giving Eleanor's Necklace to Astridax, which allows him to enslave her ghost. You can inform Ricky that his parents perished when speaking to him. Exterior If you follow the wooden ramp up past the front door on the west side, you'll find a locked fortified chest near the flaming cart behind the house. The fortified chest key is located to the southeast, on the ground near a fountain in the corner. Ground Floor When you enter the house you'll quickly realize that something is amiss. There are corpses scattered throughout and it appears to have been ransacked. Proceed north towards an intersection, where the north-south hallway meets the east-west hallway. You'll witness two bandits, Pyro and Selina, fleeing the undead. Prepare yourself to battle level 39 and 40 ghouls, hell spawn, and skeletons. Also beware of pressure plate traps on the floor throughout the house. To the north is a large room, but the doorway is blocked by a gate which cannot be opened from this side. So head west, along the hall. It eventually turns 90°, follow it north to a large room with several beds. You'll find three regular-sized chests in the room: one in the southwest corner (unlocked), one along the north wall (unlocked), and one in the northeast corner (locked). All three contain random loot. On a small round table near a bed containing a fly-ridden corpse along the north wall, you'll find a small chest (unlocked, #5 on map below) containing Eleanor's Necklace for the quest Reminiscence Of The Past or Sinister Motives. You may notice the sound of a pendulum clock in the room, without a clock in sight. Along the west wall, you'll find a button on a beam (#6 on map below) - press it to reveal a hidden area of the house containing the clock and a trapdoor entrance to the cellar. Cellar You'll face three enemies immediately after entering the cellar; they are the only enemies down here. Once they are defeated, head east to find an unlocked chest along the south wall containing random loot. Go back towards the entrance and proceed north, exiting via the ladder ahead. Northeast Room You find yourself in the northeast room. In contrast to the rest of the house, it is clean, well-lit, and untouched by both the bandits and undead. You'll find a locked golden chest near the northeast corner, and an unlocked golden chest near the southeast corner. Both contain random loot. Near the trapdoor to the cellar is a lever that you can use to open the nearby gate, allowing you to exit the house without going back through the cellar. Enemies The undead creatures in the house are level 39 and 40: *Ghouls *Hell Spawn *Skeletons Quests *Reminiscence Of The Past *Sinister Motives Loot *Chest (unlocked ×4, random loot) *Chest (locked ×2, random loot) *Small Chest (Eleanor's Necklace - quest item) Exits *Crow's Nest (Aleroth) Maps Click images to enlarge. Location of Henry and Eleanor's House (entrance at "E" on map): Maps of Henry and Eleanor's House: Category:Divinity II locations